Everything Is Fine
by Aimael
Summary: Seven times Jack visits Alex in the hospital after and during missions. Written for The Firm's Monthly Prompt Challenge for June. Rating for themes. Third genre would be Angst or Drama.


**Everything Is Fine**

_By Aimael_

_A/N: Er... written pretty much in a hurry and not betaed. I still like it, though :) I used the prompt _sarcasm _here, and I think I did pretty well. Oh, and I left the qoutation marks out on purpose. So don't flame me for that, now when we're talking flames..._

_**Summary: **Seven times Jack visits Alex in the hospital after and during missions. Written for The Firm's Monthly Promt Challenge for June._

* * *

Jack Starbright stood with her hand on the door handle. She let it go and knocked.

Alex, she said.

Come in, said Alex.

She entered and looked around the hospital room.

You're awake, said Jack, and Alex answered:

No, really.

Jack sat down on the bed and Alex moved his legs to make room for her.

I was so worried, said Jack.

Sorry, said Alex.

It's not your fault, said Jack. You know who I blame for all this.

I know, said Alex.

Don't you? asked Jack. Blame them, I mean.

Sometimes, said Alex after a pause. But this time it was all me. I was so stupid.

What happened? asked Jack, and Alex said nothing. You can tell me, said Jack.

I can't, said Alex. The case isn't closed. It's confidential.

But you got hurt! said Jack. I have the right to know!

If you'd been my relative and not just my housekeeper, said Alex, then you'd have the right to know despite the confidential-ness.

Is that a word? asked Jack.

It is now, said Alex.

But still, said Jack. I'm your caretaker. Your guardian.

Only because they said so, said Alex.

* * *

Don't hit me, said Alex. I was careful, I promise.

Then why are you here? asked Jack.

Well, said Alex, it might have had something to do with a helicopter, a sixteen stories house and an unconscious pilot, but it might also have been a pink seven feet rabbit whose carrot I'd stolen.

Don't be sarcastic, said Jack.

That wasn't sarcasm, that was irony, said Alex. I'm much meaner than that when I'm sarcastic.

I have no doubt, said Jack. So, when did you learn how to fly a helicopter?

I didn't, said Alex.

Jack glared at him.

Then let me rephrase the question, said Jack. Why did you decide to try to fly a helicopter when you had no idea how to?

I was doing perfectly fine until that house came out of nowhere, said Alex. You just have to focus on the major stuff and ignore the details. It's not that much harder than driving.

Obviously it is, said Jack. And when did you learn how to drive?

A while ago, said Alex. Ian taught me a bit.

Jack crossed her arms over her chest.

And you've never told me this because? said Jack.

You wouldn't approve? said Alex.

Who would approve of a thirteen-year-old driving? said Jack.

Ian, said Alex.

Yes, but Ian was Ian, said Jack.

Weird, said Alex. I thought he was the Queen.

Jack hit Alex on his unhurt arm.

Don't hit me, said Alex.

* * *

I'm really tired of you getting hurt, said Jack and put her hand on Alex's forehead. You have a fever.

My wound is infected, said Alex.

Should I get a doctor? said Jack and rose from her chair. A nurse?

They already know, so please don't, said Alex. They'll make you leave to do more tests then, and they take forever. You just came, and you wouldn't believe how bored I am all the time here. The hospital will succeed in doing what my enemies failed with.

What? asked Jack.

Killing me, said Alex. Reason of death: boredom. I can see the headlines. Rider, age fifteen, youngest spy in the world…

Haha, very funny, said Jack and sat down again. Don't joke about that, Alex.

Sure, said Alex. But you know it's a high risk job, Jack. It's quite possible…

Don't say it aloud, Alex, said Jack. Murphy's Law.

You know it's true, even if I don't say it, said Alex.

Yes, said Jack. Yes, I know.

You said you were bored last time, so I brought your homework, said Jack and put a pile of books on the bedside table.

Lovely, said Alex. I was just thinking about how much I missed French verbs and writing essays on topics I never knew existed.

Jack swatted his head.

Ouch, said Alex.

Sorry, sorry, I forgot! said Jack. I'll be nice from now on, I promise. If you are.

I'm always nice, said Alex. You, however…

Jack laughed.

No, really, Alex, said Jack, you should do your homework, when you feel up to it. You're several weeks behind.

Yeah, I know, said Alex.

You sound like you don't care either way, said Jack.

Right now, I have a splitting headache an my whole body hurts, I'm not yet done with my mission, which is located in a freezing cold place and I really don't want to go back, it seems like I'm never going to get a break long enough to really catch up with my schoolwork and all my friends think I'm a drug addict, said Alex. Sorry for not caring about French verbs.

The only thing that was heard for two and a half minutes was Alex's heavy breathing.

Sorry, said Alex.

No, I'm sorry, said Jack and put the books back in her bag. Maybe when you feel better.

Maybe, said Alex.

* * *

Hey, Alex, said Jack and sat down on the bed.

Hello, said Alex.

What? said Jack.

I said 'hello', said Alex.

Shh, just rest now, said Jack when Alex began to cough. Don't overdo it.

Yeah, said Alex.

They sat in silence for two hundred and sixty five beeps from the heart monitor.

Alex coughed.

Is that kid okay? he asked.

Yes, shh, everyone's fine, said Jack. Get some sleep.

No, I want to know, said Alex. Stop trying to protect me.

Well, it doesn't look too good, according to the doctors, said Jack. He lost a lot of blood.

I should have been faster, said Alex.

Three tears dropped on the pillow under Alex's head, one from Alex and two from Jack.

You need to be quiet now, Alex, said Jack. We can talk more later. Give your lungs some time to heal.

Okay, said Alex and started coughing. Half a minute later said Jack:

Does it hurt very badly, Alex? Do you want me to get someone?

Alex nodded between two coughs.

Jack slipped out of the room.

* * *

Alex? said Jack. Are you awake?

No one answered.

Seems like we've found another home, doesn't it, said Jack. The house's too big for us, I know, but isn't this room a bit small? Sure, with some nice curtains and another bed, since I certainly won't be sharing that one with you and all those cables…

Then Jack said:

Oh, who am I trying to kid? Come on, Alex, please just wake up. I'll even try not to bring up that you obviously weren't thinking again. I mean, Alex, a train? Even I know that you can't stop a moving train. Not when you're not on it and know how to do it, and you were neither.

Jack sighed.

But, as always, said Jack, you succeeded in doing whatever it was you were supposed to, and no one will tell you to stop taking risks except me, and I don't think you listen to me anymore, do you?

The heart monitor beeped.

I don't know why you are doing this anymore, Alex, said Jack. I don't understand you anymore.

Alex on the bed didn't move.

Okay, Alex, fun's over, said Jack. Open your eyes now, or I'll force you to stay in bed for three weeks longer than the doctor says, when you finally get out of here.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

Dang, that could have worked, said Jack and bit a nail. Please, Alex, just wake up.

* * *

Hey, Jack, said Alex.

Jack groaned.

Hey, wake up, said Alex, you're on my arm and I can't feel it anymore.

Jack sat up and yawned.

You fell asleep, said Alex.

Yes, I gathered that, thank you, said Jack. How are you feeling?

Fine, said Alex.

Don't pull that with me, said Jack. I can see straight through you.

Okay, not fine, said Alex. And I'm just going to ignore the creepiness of that last comment.

Oh, shush, said Jack. What hurts? What happened?

I got shot again, said Alex. Don't worry, everything'll be just fine.

I know you got shot again, said Jack. What I meant was how did you get into a situation where you could get shot? And why?

I'm really, really sorry, Jack, said Alex, but I can't tell you.

Confidential, said Jack and Alex at the same time, and Alex said;

Yeah. But everything's okay now.

Jack then cried for seven minutes, and wiped her eyes for another two. Alex watched.

Don't tell me 'everything's okay', Alex, said Jack. It's not. It won't be. You're hurt, you're in pain – you're hiding the pain now, aren't you?

Well, said Alex.

I'll get you someone who can help you soon, said Jack. But Alex, don't say that everything's okay. Because it's not.

If I don't, then you're not allowed to say that it's not, said Alex. I know it's not. I know. But you're the last person who's not involved in my mess somehow, and sometimes, I just want to…

Pretend, said Jack.

No, said Alex, not pretend. But allow myself to think that maybe all of this will solve itself, and the only thing I should do would be to sleep more. That everything is…

Fine, said Jack.

Yeah, said Alex.

Jack nodded and stepped out in the corridor to find a doctor.

* * *

_A/N: I've left two references to fics I want to write someday in there. If you find them, well, perhaps that will make the progress speed up a bit? :P _

_Now, please review, and have a nice day! (I may not reply as quickly as usual, since I won't have computer access for nearly three weeks now...)_


End file.
